The Story of a Revolution
by evileduck
Summary: Darius Turner, former cop, moves back in with his family, just in time for his whole life to change. Caught in the crossfire, he becomes the very enemy his Awakened family are exterminating. Will he be reunited with those he loves? Can he take down the greatest threat of his life, a mysterious "Agency"? TV series, Supernatural, based. T for violence, sexual themes, and language.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Hello, this is the story of my character, Darius Turner, and the unfortunate events that turned his life upside down. xD I hope you enjoy it; there will be a variety of action! Oh, and any tips to make it better would be greatly appreciated!**

Darius Turner  
Age: 23  
Status: In shock

Despite my better judgement, I have stooped to my brother's level; I am now writing a pansy-fied man-diary. If I could express my exasperation, I would. Of course, I have a good reason to write in a diary (besides being a pansy, which I am NOT). My reason is _not_ that I have become a bloodsucking vampire, my sister nearly died, my brother has a better love life than me, or even that my coven was brutally slaughtered by Hunters. Well, that's connected. You see, man-diary, this is how it went...

**uUu**

A few months ago, I worked at the Upper Arlington Police Department in Upper Arlington, Ohio; I was a rookie cop, trained in the lethal arts of artillery (pistols) but lacking the drive to actually help society. I ended up quitting my job after a particularly nasty drug bust, when I decided searching for cocaine was not my cup of tea. After all, I am the type to deal the drugs and ditch the donuts, if you know what I mean.

So, here I am-a twenty three year old man chilling at his parents' house, until he can find a better job. At the moment, I'm sharing the four bedroom home with my mom, dad, younger brother, and younger sister. My younger brother, Atticus (yeah, yeah, I know. Atticus Finch. I don't get it either.), just recently graduated from high school and turned nineteen. He was still slumming it with our parents with the excuses of "looking after" our nine year old sister, Stephanie. He also mentioned something along the lines of waiting for college acceptance letters, but I doubt they were coming. Mom and Dad work for some big corporation that I never cared to learn much about, considering it prevented them from being with me. At the moment, Mom is off on some business trip in Adrian, Michigan, and the rest of the family is gathered around the T.V. Well, Stephanie is asleep, since her bedtime had already passed. Dad, oddly enough, is also snoring softly on the couch, so it's just me and Attie. Ten TV news had just finished a special report discussing a wild series of events and natural disasters in Michigan, when the doorbell rang. I, of course, answer the door, only to be greeted by a girl around Stephanie's age. The girl's snow white hair, pale skin, and bright eyes look kind of familiar, but I can't remember where I had seen them.

I'm almost about to ask her if I know her from somewhere, when she asks, "Can Stephanie come out and play?" I think to myself, _That's nice. Stephanie has friends._ Then I look up at the night sky. _Damn, it's late._ I revise.

"Uhh...no, Stephanie is sleeping. Speaking of which, why aren't you?" I frown at the girl in front of me, to which she frowns right back.

"Why can't Stephanie play?" She asks me, almost simpering. I point outside, motioning to the darkness, and reply as friendly as possible, without trying to sound like a prick.

"It's way too late and you didn't answer my question, kiddo." I say, obviously failing from the look on the kid's face.

"I don't like you anymore," She says darkly, tosses me a glare, and darts off into the night. I breathe a sigh of, "Good riddance", once she's left: the kid creeped me out. Before discussing the awkward encounter with Atticus, I choose to lock each bolt on the door; something about that girl's tone really had me itching with worry. As I relay the scene to Atticus, however, I feel myself relaxing. At least, I eased up on that subject. Even after I fall asleep, new concerns over how the "natural disasters" are affecting my mom's business trip haunt me.

**uUu**

I am jolted awake the next morning by the neighborhood storm sirens blaring obscenely loudly, which is weird since it's a bright, sunny and all "lovely neighborhood you've got here!" kind of day. On top of that, the house fire alarm starts beeping like a mad hound. I rush across the hall to check on Stephanie, just as Atticus breezes past me to check on Dad downstairs. When I finally reach Stephanie's princess bedecked room, my little sister is sitting upright, wide awake and very confused. She appears whole and well, never the less, I lean down on one knee to address her.  
"Hey, Steph. You okay?" I ask her and she blinks in reply,  
I'm fine. Darius, why is it so loud this morning?" Before I can respond, Atticus walks into the room looking disheveled. I raise an eyebrow at him (or attempt to, I never fully mastered the art) and am about to question his attitude, when he beams a brilliant smile at the room and shouts joyously, "Road trip!"

"Why are we leaving, Atticus?" Stephanie asks, curious.

"Because it's time to go on a fun adventure!" He replies, just as cheerful as before. Then he adds to me, "Dad is sleeping _deeply_, Dairy. Could you go get some donuts, please?" I almost glare at him for the use of one of his more demeaning nicknames, but decide against it. A couple minutes later, (after I've made my way downstairs) I realize just exactly why Atticus looked so haggard. Still lying on the couch, my dad, indeed, was in a deep sleep-a sleep he would never wake up from. He lay perfectly the same way he had the night before, however, instead his throat had been slit from shoulder to shoulder. Dark stains pooled down his shirt. I stare at all that blood for God know's how long, until I hear Atticus' voice from behind me.

"We need to pack anything important and take Stephanie away from home." He states, matter-of-factly. _Of course we do, _I tell myself. _That's exactly what we need. A road trip. I'll pack my stuff._ But, for some reason, my feet won't move. "We should...hide Dad's body under the kitchen table." He continues, although I'm really not paying much attention. _Under the kitchen table? Aren't you supposed to put dead bodies in coffins or, like, the ground? Isn't that disrespectful? _I ramble to myself. Luckily, my reverie is broken by my dad's cell phone ringing. I turn around to notice that Atticus is already gone. _Probably packing..._ I tell myself. I sneak the cell phone off of the coffee table, trying not to look at Dad again. I don't even look at the caller ID before answering.

"'Sup, bitch?" Now, I know that was probably the worst way to answer your freshly murdered dad's phone, but, hey, they say trauma does a lot to you and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, it really wasn't a good idea.

"Darius? Watch your tongue! Put your father on the phone, it's important." My mother's irritated voice responds from the receiver. I glance down at Dad's lifeless body and reply back to her.

"Uhh...yeah. He's kind of busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" I tease, throwing on a nonchalant tone. This, unfortunately, only seems to irritate Mom more.

"No, dammit, put him on now!" She curses back at me. A little voice in my head muttered, _hypocrite..._ but I ignored it. Best not to argue with your mommy, eh? Being the good boy I am (cough cough), I reply to her as earnestly as the situation called for.

"Don't take this too hard, but...he's dead." I stated bluntly. A long moment of silence extends through the phone, before it is broken by my mother's voice.

"I thought so," she says gravely. _She knew? _


	2. One Sorry Night in Kentucky

"I thought so," my mother said gravely. "Are Atticus and Stephanie safe?"

"For now, yeah. We're trying to get out of the city. Mom, what's going on?" I question, because she obviously has answers. I seriously wanted to know why someone would kill my father and how the _hell_ she would know.  
"I want you to take care if your brother and Stephanie, Darius. Take them south, as far as you can, to Florida. Understand?" Her voice conveys nothing, no hint as to what we're up against here.  
"Yeah, but why? What's going on?" I repeat, hoping for something more than a cryptic message. Apparently, that's too much to hope for.  
"There's...something happening in Michigan. I don't know what, but it's bad. I want you as far away from it as possible, you hear me? Take your father's credit cards, and in the closet upstairs there's a few of his old IDs. Take those too." My mother's voice sent chills down my spine. _What was going on in Michigan? Michigan, Michigan...was mother in danger? More importantly, am _I _in danger? _These thoughts jumbled around in my head, although I didn't voice them.  
"Okay," I said, instead. "Are you coming home? Should we wait for you?" I asked her, thinking that these were more appropriate questions. She paused for only a second before answering me, her voice icy.  
"Darius," she began, an eerie power fueling her new tone. "You will never see me again." The phone line went dead and, like that, my relationship with my mother also died.

**uUu**

It took me only a few minutes to calm down after Mom's phone call; we never were really close to begin with, since she always seemed to like Atticus more. I prefered Dad's company (too bad he's dead now), because he always found little ways to show us how much he loved us. Whether it was playing catch or nagging us over our bad grades, Dad constantly reminded me that, if I had the option, I would choose him over any parent. He spent every waking minute juggling his job and parenting, and I will respect him for that for the rest of my life. I never will understand how he can excel at his passion and still take care of his family at the same time: maybe because they are the same passion? That's just something I ponder, in my free time.  
Despite his many feats, Dad was kind of sketchy. He had practically an ID for every state! Well, ten to be specific, but still. He had two other IDs for the _FBI_. If that isn't badass, I don't know what is. And, on top of that, he had two separate detective IDs for Ohio, Michigan, and Florida. Considering we were headed to Florida, I decided these were the most important. The detective IDs were actually designed for me and Atticus, and I was apparently some man named Tom Roman. Atticus had the pleasure of being Henry Kowalski-he was not pleased.

After discovering our new identities, Atticus, Stephanie, and I made our way south to southern Kentucky. It took a while, but we eventually decided it was best to stop for the night and gather up our rest. I wanted to go to a motel, so we wouldn't have to worry about having trouble with our sketchy IDs. However, Atticus insisted that we go to a Bed & Breakfast for the "safety" of Stephanie, who would've been much happier sleeping in her tutu and tiara in the car. Still, I didn't feel like arguing, so I patted my '66 impala "goodnight" and headed for the doors of the hotel. We all were greeted by a rather attractive, if tired-looking, woman with a wicked cool, russian accent.

"We need a room for the night, miss." I say, handing her one of my dad's credit cards. She gives me a thin smile and turns to her computer.

"Yes? Ve do not get very much business around here. It vill be right up the stairs, and ve vill only ask for tventy dollars for ze night, yes?" Her grin widens, and I contemplate the feeling of her soft lips. I, purposely, scope out her whole figure before speaking again.

"On second thought, make that two rooms." I add and toss her a roguish smile, even adding a cute wink. Apparently, I was a charmer, because she giggles at me.

"Oh, you are very funny. You should be more careful who you flirt vith. My husband vill not be very forgiving." She grinned. _Fuck,_ I thought. _So much effort for a married woman. Hmm...maybe I should see how much of a charmer I really am?_ I mustered up all the charm I could expend and gave her a sexy smile. Well, I hoped the smile was sexy. Beside me, my brother shuddered.

"Two rooms zen. I vill show you vhere zey are." She said, chuckling. _Score!_ I felt like letting out a triumphant whoop, but I had a feeling that would be a turn off. The woman sauntered off, and we all followed behind. I glanced over at Atticus, giving him a devilish smile, but he merely stared at me in disgust. _Virgin. _Stephanie, who had been zoning out from fatigue, perked up at this point.

"Why does Darius get his own room? Is it because he's the oldest?" She asks, innocently, with no idea of what subject she's brushing. Atticus knows, though, which explains the rosie blush spreading on his face.

"Y-yes.." He trails off, and I interrupt him.

"Oh yeah! We adults get all kinds of special things. Of course, so do good little sisters who listen to their big brother..." I add the last part, just in case it comes in handy later. Stephanie practically explodes after that comment. Her eyes are wide and bright, shining with curiousity and...greed?

"Oh! I want something special! Can Mr. Snuggles have a friend?" She beams at me. I shake off the odd perception earlier and shrug a, "Why not?"

"We'll...go to a toy shop before we leave this town." Atticus suggests, while the woman points to the room he'll be sharing with Stephanie. Atticus hurries in with his little sister and leaves me behind. I follow the woman, whose name I hadn't cared to learn, to another, which she shows me into. Before she can get the chance to leave (and really just to secure the deal), I say to her, "Thank you. Since you're not that busy...I figured you might wanna stick around?"

"You don't even want to know my name? Kinky." She smirks at me, and I realize I probably should've asked her earlier. _Dammit. Time to do some fast talking._

"I planned on calling you beautiful, but I can call you whatever you want." I respond in a sultry voice. I'm too busy worried about her rejecting me at the last minute, that I don't even notice that she dropped her accent.

The woman just laughs at me and says, "Call me Ava." Then she attacks me. Literally.

Ava sprang at me like a cannon ball from a world-famous cannon at the travelling circus, knocking me back onto the bed and delivering a forceful kiss. I ease into her touch, allowing her to take control.

**uUu**

I moved on top of Ava, feeling her body beneath me and trailed gentle kisses down across her collarbone. Ava licked the sensitive part behind my ear and nibbled on my earlobe, before moving to my neck. Her movements became rougher, and I didn't mind, until she bit me. Hard. I could feel warm blood flowing out my wound and onto our bodies.

"The fuck? That's some kinky shit, Ava." I said, pulling away from her. She smiled and grabbed a dagger off the bedside table, a dagger I hadn't noticed before. _Oh balls. I screwed a fucking axe murderer..._ I panicked, trying to get out of the bed but ended up tripping and flopping onto the floor. Ava approached me with a sly smile and slit her wrist, dark blood trickling from the wound. It is then that I notice the fangs peeking out from behind her smirk.

"Just stay calm, angel. In a second, you'll be so high that you'll never come down." Ava purred, dropping the knife and continuing towards me. I hold my hands up in what I hope is a defensive stance.

"I-I don't want to die." I stutter, weakly.

"This is better than dying, honey." She replies smoothly and advances on me. I half expected her to force me to feed on her blood, but she didn't. Instead, Ava placed her bleeding wrist against my own wounded neck. I could feel her cold blood mixing with my warmer, human blood. The experience wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I didn't feel any change whatsoever. I glanced up at Ava in confusion.

"Um...that's nice. What exactly are you doing?" I ask, my forehead wrinkling with concern. Ava smiles at me but doesn't answer. She grabs my hand and leads me back to the bed, continuing where we had left off.


	3. Transformation Complete?

I woke up as rays of sunlight feebly attempted to trickle in past the thick, black curtains. _Morning_, I said to myself, and the very thought started a raging migraine pounding in my skull. Groaning, I rolled over in the bed and rubbed my temples. I glanced around the room and noticed Ava had disappeared. _Good riddance. I can't wait to get out of here. _Moving slowly, so as not to increase the painful tempo of thudding in my brain, I dressed myself. A tingling sensation pricked at my throat, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by how dehydrated I felt. After opening my door, I slipped downstairs for breakfast, glancing around the halls as I walked.

Atticus and Stephanie were enjoying breakfast after having a particularly uneventful night. _No molesting blood drinkers for them..._I thought darkly and went to take a seat. Stephanie, who looked a lot like me, looked up happily and almost gave me hug. I say almost, because Atticus grabbed her with this horrified expression written all over his face. Atticus is a bit of a prick, so I just shrugged it off as his normal, douche self. The sunrise cast a few beams of light in the dining room and I felt a wave of exhaustion rock over me. While I was distracted by this newfound hysteria, Atticus had proceeded to stare at me creepily, as if having never seen me properly before.

"Ugh," I groaned, trying to break the awkward silence. "My head hurts..."

"It should." was Atticus' only answer. What was his problem? Just because he couldn't lose his virginity, if he even tried, didn't give him reason to act like a PMSing teenager. Then again, I knew Atticus to whine over the little things. Well, I guess we had a different opinion of what was significant or not.

"I feel like taking a nap. I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit before checking out, okay?" I said, yawning. Atticus' eerie blank stare lingered for a minute, before disappearing altogether. Of course, his next expression isn't much better.

"Do me a favor, and please eat something before snoring like a bear." He said. His voice was light, but the tone didn't quite reach his eyes. He seemed concerned-for what, I didn't know. The thought of Atticus worried about _me_ intensified my already painful headache.

"Well, this bear doesn't particularly want crappy hotel food at the moment." I said, grinning at him. I tried to keep the tone light; I was not in the mood to argue with anyone. Atticus kept his frown, though.

"Now, Darius, Mama always said you had to eat your vegetables." Stephanie scolded me. Atticus smirked triumphantly and added, "Yeah, Darius." I didn't waste a glare on him and, instead, slowly pushed myself away from the table.

"Sleep first, veggies later." I said, allowing myself a disgusted groan. I walked away quickly before they tried to say something to stop me-not that they could. (When I set my mind to something, it's nearly impossible to sway my decision.) I trudged upstairs to my room and fumbled with the keycard, absent-mindedly wondering what time Ava expected us out of there. We had managed to forget that little detail. After a minute or two-I was pretty out of it-I unlocked my door and stumbled towards my bed, collapsing on it and falling into a dreamless sleep.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep, when I woke up. The first thing I felt was my burning throat; it had stung earlier, but now it was positively on fire. The second thing I felt was extreme cold. My body felt like ice, probably because I was covered in a mountain of ice. _Atticus._ A cold, lifeless voice in my head said. What a prick! Apparently, someone decided that his time would be well-spent by drowning me in a bucket of ice. I could feel a growl building up in my throat. Later, I would realize how ridiculous it was to get angry at my brother for a meaningless prank, but for now I smiled malevolently. _Yes, I need to find Atticus. This is his fault._ I could feel my blood boiling, a stark contrast to my frozen body. I moved quickly with a savage force towards my brother's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Atticus?!" I roared down the hall. Atticus had just returned with a very tired Stephanie. At the sight of me, he picked our sister up and hurried straight for his room. Stephanie was terrified. Hell, Atticus was terrified. I could hear their hearts beating faster, pulsing hot, delicious blood through their veins. _Delicious? What on Earth?_ Somewhere in my mind, my voice emanated. But it was too quiet and the cold voice from earlier drowned it out. _Atticus. This is his fault. I must punish him, hurt him._ It urged me, and I needed no more prompting. I slammed myself against the door to Atticus' room, which he had just locked behind himself. The door didn't budge.

"Open the damn door!" I snarled, kicking said door. The cold voice combined with my equally icy body and urged me to keep attacking. Beyond the doors, my ears picked up the slightest sound of Stephanie whimpering.

"Darius, stop it. It's time for Stephanie to go to bed!" Atticus' voice rebounded at me through the door. It seemed so loud in comparison to the whispery sound of Stephanie's fear-it angered me. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth. _Stephanie...always thinking of Stephanie._ The cold voice said bitterly and I had a strong desire to remind Atticus of me, preferably involving as much pain as possible. I didn't get a chance to act on this desire, however, because Ava seemingly appeared out of nowhere beside me.

"Don't damage property," She hissed at me, and I snap out of the trance. "Downstairs, come with me." She promptly turned and left me at Atticus' room. I stared off at her, before quickly following. Where else was I to go? As I walked away, I could hear Atticus explaining my behavior to Stephanie.

"Why is Darius acting so mean? Is it because of the ice?" Stephanie asked Atticus.

"He's just having his time of the month like Mommy does. Don't worry, he'll calm down soon." Atticus reassured her. I felt my anger growing again at his comment, but I made sure to keep following Ava, pushing thoughts of murdering my own family out of my head. Ava led me down to the basement, which really is like all those creepy basements from horror movies that you think of. When we arrived, we weren't alone; there was this girl, about fifteen, tied to a chair. She looked between Ava and me with this horrified expression.

To my surprise, Ava said, "You may feed on her. I don't think you want to hurt your mortal family." I was about to argue, but her words suddenly made sense to me. _So, that must have been what I was feeling earlier: bloodlust, _I mused to myself and slinked forwards. The teenager watched at me, her fear spiking. I could hear and smell her blood pounding through her veins, and I wanted to taste it so badly. I approached the thrashing girl and easily exposed her neck-my immortal body was too powerful for her weaker shell. The girl cried quietly while I fed on her. After a minute, my thirst was sated for the moment, and she was unconscious.

"Good. Your transformation is complete, Darius." Ava said quietly, walking over to me and caressing my face. I looked up at her incredulously.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Wait, am I the next Edward Cullen?"" I responded. My voice was light and amused, all traces of the bloodlust from earlier gone.

"Hmm...No. You are much more powerful." She breathed at me. "You've been made into the greatest hunter ever born."

I grinned and thought that if I were still human, I would've blushed. "You flatter me," then in a more serious tone, "But...what am I going to do about Atticus and Stephanie? I don't want to hurt them." Despite my earlier actions, I was actually very honest about this.

"My husband saw much promise in you, that's why you were turned. Atticus...cannot ever be great. He will have to die. The girl should be older before she's turned." Ava replied casually. Her words stabbed me. Now I know a few minutes ago I was trying to murder my own brother, but I really didn't want anything to happen to him. I actually do care about Atticus, and I was not accepting his impending death.

"Dead? Why does he have to die? Can't we just," I pause. "Let him leave?" Ava blankly stared at me. I had a feeling she was pondering why I even cared, since she obviously didn't. As it turned out, I was right.

"He cannot be added to our coven, and he knows the location. He must be killed; Hayder has ordered it." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

I frowned at her, "Who is that?" _Is Hayder perhaps the leader of the two?_ Ava whipped her head around with speed that would normally snap any human's neck. Her eyes soften and a trickle of laughter escaped her mouth.

"Hayder is my husband, of course!" She said between bouts of laughter. I didn't see what was so funny. Then again I preferred seeing Ava laugh to seeing her glare, so I did my best to maintain a blank expression.

As Ava paced around the small room, thoughts raced through my head: _they want to kill Atticus, and they want to do it soon. This is my fault; I shouldn't have slept with the damn leech. Now they're going to kill my brother and force my sister into the same fate. But, how do I stop them from doing it?_ Through my jumble of emotions, a wisp of an idea popped up and I immediately grasped it.

"Oh. Right," I replied without much enthusiasm to Ava's earlier response. I then added in as expressionless a voice as possible, lest she realized what I was up to, "Anyways, can I at least talk to him? I want us to be on good terms before...it happens." The thought of causing my brother's death was difficult to stomach, let alone say aloud. Ava peered over at me, and, for a second, I thought she'd say no.

"Yes," she purred, instead. She closed her eyes for a moment and added, "My husband is on his way now."


End file.
